1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a framework for a belt conveyor, the framework being mountable on, and in use to extend laterally from, a material handling apparatus, normally used in a quarry or like location for processing discrete materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belt conveyor frameworks have been proposed heretofore. A general problem with material handling apparatus is that periodically the apparatus has to be moved to a different site requiring the apparatus to be moved along public roads. There are regulations governing the movement of such apparatus on public roadways, particularly the width of vehicles and their loads and therefore such laterally extending frameworks must be demounted from, or folded inboard of such apparatus so that the overall width of the apparatus is within the stated requirements.
An object of the present invention is to provide a framework for mounting on a material handling apparatus and thereon being capable of being folded inboard in a manner to comply with overall width requirements of governing regulations.
Accordingly, the present invention is a framework for a belt conveyor comprising a base structure having a three point mounting arrangement in which the mountings are in a substantial triangular displacement with one upper and two lower mountings, a boom structure at its inward end being pivotally connected to the base structure through the three mountings, the boom structure having an elongate boom member and an elongate support member, the boom member being pivoted to the upper mounting with the support member being pivoted to one of the lower mountings, the support member underlying the boom member and towards its mounted inward end is cranked outwardly and at its outer end pivotally connected to the boom structure, a mounting plate being provided near to the crank between which and the second of the lower mountings, a ram and cylinder arrangement is connected, the mountings being displayed angularly to enable the boom structure to be capable of articulation between an outboard upwardly inclined horizontal orientation and an inward substantially vertical orientation.
Preferably, pins secure the boom member, the support member and the ram or cylinder of the arrangement to their respective mountings, the axes of the pins being angularly displayed with the axes of the pins for the boom member and the support member being substantially co-axial.
Preferably, also the axis of the ram and cylinder arrangement in the outboard position is substantially parallel to the axis of the boom member. The ram is desirably capable of length adjustment. The outer ends of the ram and of the cylinder of the ram and cylinder arrangement each beneficially incorporates a swivel joint to allow for swivel movement during articulation of the boom structure.
Preferably further, the outer end of the boom member is bifurcated and mounts a conveyor roller between the outer ends of the bifurcated arms, the roller being transversely of the boom member. The base member is elongate and preferably mounts a conveyor roller transversely thereof at its outer end with a series of idling rollers arranged parallel thereto in an inclined plane towards its inner end whereat the three mountings are provided. A belt conveyor is desirably entrained around the two conveyor rollers, the upper flight of the belt conveyor passing over the series of idling rollers. A feed boot is beneficially provided on the base structure above the idling rollers. The outer end of the support member is desirably bifurcated with an idling roller mounted between its bifurcated arms and over which idling roller the lower flight of the belt conveyor passes.